Weekend at the Mishima Mansion
by tekken34
Summary: Hwoarang spend the whole weekend from Korea to pay a visit with Julia. I did not put the age on Jin. Well Jin is only 19 years old. Set before and during the King of Iron fist torunament 3 years.
1. Hwoarang have just arrived

Weekend at the Mishima Mansion

**_Hwoarang spends the day in the Mishima Mansion with his rival Jin and Xiaoyu. This sets before and during the King Of Iron fist tournament 3. Tekken belongs to Namco. All rights reserved._**

One, sunny afternoon. Hwoarang was riding his motorcycle in the streets of Tokyo. While riding his motorcycle, Hwoarang has been stopped by the police.

"Let me see your license and registration please." said The Policeman

Hwoarang pulls his driver's license and his motorcycle registration out of his wallet.

"Sir, I see you were doing a 90 in a 65 MPH zone and is not good with you and by the way where are you going?" thoughted the police man.

"Umm…. To the Mishima Estate." nervously Hwoarang.

"DO NOT SPEED. OKAY. HAVE A SAFE DAY. GOODBYE." said the Police man.

"Whew, that was a close one. Hwoarang said.

As Hwoarang approaches the mansion. He reads the statue that saids. Mishima esutēto. Jinpachi Mishima ya kazoku niyotte setsuritsu sa reta. 1954. Kon, kare no musuko ga shoyū shite imasu ("THE MISHIMA ESTATE. FOUNDED BY JINPACHI MISHIMA. 1954. Now owned by his son.

Jinpachi Mishima founds the mansion and later owned by his son, Heihachi .

*************At The Mansion******************

The 18 year old Korean approaches to the Mansion door ; he looks at one of the windows. There was A very huge mansion with a indoor and outdoor swimming pool, a dojo to practice for the tournament, a game room, a home theater, a tennis court, a hot tub and a banquet hall.

"This looks like Michael Jackson's never land ranch. Wow! I never felt this is true." excited Hwoarang.

Hwoarang knocks the door and found out that one on the Butlers at the mansion was there.

"You must be Mr. Doo San's student, Hwoarang."the butler said.

"That is correct, sir. I'm here to spend the whole weekend with Mr. Mishima." replied Hwoarang.

"Master Heihachi is on a business trip preparing for the third tournament this year aren't you interested?" the butler said again.

"Well yes, of course. Can I come in?" he continued.

"Make yourself at home and don't go to Master Heihachi's room."

" Okey-donkey then." Hwoarang gives a funny impression.

Hwoarang went inside the mansion and look at the artwork and all the good stuff.

**====In the third floor of the Mishima Estate=======**

"Master Hwoarang, this is your room." said the butler.

The room is a black canopy bed with black sheets with a silky cream comforter; It was a King size.

Hwoarang thinks to himself "Ahh…. I can live in the luxury rather than Master Baek's small dojo's." I felt like a cloud."

He lies on the bed with his shoes off. **(A/N: Traditionally in Japan)**

Later that afternoon, Jin is going to his bedroom to do his homework. He is wearing a standard Mishima High Men's Uniform with red and black fingerless gloves unlike his father's. The muscular 19 year old walks to the third guest room where he spots Hwoarang laying on the bed.

"Kazama, I have a surprise for you." yelled the young Korean.

"What?" said the Japanese teenager who looks at Hwoarang_. "_AAAHHH! Hwoarang why are you doing in Grandpa's mansion? You know he's going to fall you off the cliff."

"Guess what, Kazama. I'm staying here for the whole weekend. (he _grabs Jin's collar)_ You and me, buddy." said Hwoarang, childishly.

"Cut it out, you ruining my uniform. Oww…. Let go of me in to my room and change."

"What ever you say, Bud-dy!" gnarled Hwoarang.

Jin leaves in to his bedroom.

Ling Xiaoyu is a Chinese 16 year old who loves amusement parks. She is wearing her Mishima High Women's uniform.

She looks like an 8 year old attending high school with medium to large sized breast.

Hwoarang is walking to the main room to watch television. Xiaoyu accompanies him after she gets some juice for her and Hwoarang.

"Wow, your TV is huge." excited Hwoarang

"Thanks, I would like this here since I was abandoned my family on our way to our family reunion in Hong Kong. Boy, Grandpa Heihachi is so proud, of me going to his tournament in the next 18 days.' noticed Xiaoyu.

Hwoarang asked Xiaoyu a question. "So, what did you do for a living?"

Xiaoyu answered. "I love eating Peking Duck, Shrimp Dumplings and steamed buns."

"Buns, like booty?" goofed Hwoarang.

Xiaoyu laughs "No, like a real honey bun well, you can put meat vegetables and spices."

"You sure about you in moving from China to Japan for the tournament."

Xiaoyu is now answering a question to Hwoarang." I noticed that I move to me about yours, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang answered "Well, I'm a 18 year old boy who works out at Master Baek's dojo in Korea… I live here. I also a leader of the street punk gang. When I first saw Jin Kazama and end up in a draw."

"Wow you and Jin got into a fight." replied Xiaoyu.

"Yep, I hope we can not do it again till the tournament."

"Hopefully." She said.

❋❋❋Night❋❋❋❋

Jin is wearing his plaid classic pajamas and takes off his bedroom shoes. He climb into his bed which was a Black and white checkered comforter and pillows. He has a stuffed Kuma bear which is now taken by Hwoarang.

Jin went in to bed. He is holding a picture of Jun Kazama wearing a white dress and white sandals.

"Good night, Mother. I always forgive you." Jin kisses the picture.

Hwoarang is wearing a white tank top and jogging pants holding Jin's stuffed kuma.

"Hwoarang, you still sleeping with my teddy bear and you only 18? That is so childish. Hwoarang, you are so damn childish." shocked and yelled Jin.

Hwoarang sits on Jin's bed "Yep. I am childish to you when I pick on you to fight."

"Now leave me alone so I can get some sleep. good night, Hwoarang."

Jin cuts off his tiffany lamp, pulled out his covers and went to sleep as Hwoarang still plays with a stuffed Kuma and one of Jin's pencils from his pencil holder playing as Hwoarang and Jin fighting.

Jin talks in his sleep as the Korean teen still playing and making noises. "This guy." He cuts his lamp back on. "Hwoarang, go back to your room and go to sleep!" he yelled.

"Alright, now good night, Kazama or I'll kick your ass for the second time."

"Good Night, Hwoarang." He said.

Jin cuts off his lamp and went back to bed dreaming about the day his mother is missing.

**A/N: Part 2 coming up. Is Hwoarang's first day. What is going on on the next.**


	2. Here comes Julia

**Weekend at the Mishima mansion pt.2: The Chang Girl comes along**.

_Hwoarang, guess what. Julia is coming along with you _

The Next morning, Jin presses his alarm clock which reads 7:00 AM. Jin finally got up and went into the shower. Later, Jin puts on his red and black horizontal long sleeved striped shirt and pants with black Nikes. He saw Hwoarang wearing a white shirt and classic jeans with black cowboy boots. He is seen wearing goggles on his head. Both boys were sitting in chairs while Xiaoyu comes along. Xiaoyu is wearing an 80's geometric body suit with her neon orange mini skirt and black tights along with neon pink converse and legwarmers. Her hair has been straighten instead of pigtails.

The group went in to the breakfast table and eat their breakfast.

Xiaoyu eats her toast with Jelly and Cream Cheese "Jin, Hwoarang how did you two sleepy heads been last night."

"It was great…. Not great…. SO Great." said the boys

"I said it was first." yelled Hwoarang as he bangs on the table.

"No it isn't." replied Jin.

"Would you stop arguing and lets eat." said Xiaoyu.

"Sure." the boys said

Hwoarang thinks "_With Kazama out of the way. He can finish first…. _Kazama, here." he tossed a piece of toast at Jin

"Ouch! Would you stop!" screamed Jin.

"Hwoarang, would you please stop." adultley Xiaoyu.

"God damn it. You treating me like my mother." said Hwoarang.

"Better, Now then, lets eat...like a family.' calming Xiaoyu.

"

The three teenage tekken fighters remains eating.

Outside the estate, Julia Chang is 17 years old. She's the daughter of Michelle Chang. She is driving an 1988 Pontiac Trans am. She is wearing her Navy crop top, jeans with a belt and blue sneakers; her hair was a ponytail tied in a banadana. She sees everything that is outside the mansion including The Heihachi statue on the water fountain.

===Back at the Mansion===

Later that morning

Hwoarang, Jin and Xiaoyu are watching _Family Matters on ABC Family (This one is a 1992 episode where Urkel learns how to drive)._

The gang laughs as another guest arrives.

"Miss Julia is here." said the Butler

"Hi Julia." said the trio.

"Hi you guys and please to meet you." greeted Julia.

"Master Hwoarang, Miss Julia will be staying for the whole weekend too. Kindly bring her bags to the first guest room in the 2nd floor on the west wing." said the butler.

Hwoarang replied" Aye, Aye, Sir." Hwoarang gives the Army "Present Arms" pose

And so Hwoarang and the Butler bring Julia's bags to the west wing.

This guest room that Julia is sleeping in was a metal brass bed with classic flora print conforter.

"This weekend is going to be rockin' Yeeesss!." Julia excited as she jumps on the bed.

The butler warned Julia."Miss Julia, Please don't."

"I'm sorry, please. Thank You." said Julia.

===In the Afternoon===

While Hwoarang and Xiaoyu were playing tennis. Julia and Jin are sitting in the patio with their sunglasses on and drinking tea that the maid have served.

"Jin, I heard you and Hwoarang got into the fight and end up in a draw." Julia said

"Really, that keeps us staying away. I think you are a true competitor I'm going to Grandpa's tournament for the next two weeks what do you think of that, Julie." responded Jin.

Julia eats small Tea biscuts(cookies in Great Britain)."Jin."

"What." he said

"I have one thing to say to you."

"Talk to me, I know that your mother is married to Paul Pheonix right." he said

Julia responed "Uh no. My mom got an divorce. Let me tell you something."

"What. "Jin said as he drinks his tea

"I'm in the Tournament this year." she replied to Jin.

"You is, congratulations." Jin shakes Julia's hand (Julia and Xiaoyu's nails are painted red.)

"I'm sure glad we can have practice cause my mother taught me how to fight." learned Julia.

"My mom is too. Suddenly, my mother died and there is no where in sight of Pops. It is so sad that I have no parents to live and now, I'm living with my Grandpa and Xiaoyu."

"So, Xiaoyu is your little sister right here where she and Hwoarang is playing tennis." Julia shurgged.

"She is not my sister, I just met her when she first live here at the estate." He said.

"Oh wow, that sounds like you and Xiaoyu are really siblings, right."

"Of Course, but in the same. We kind like were brother and sister."

Julia spots Hwoarang is giving a quick serve on Xiaoyu and give it a bounce near the patio table.

"OUCH!" Said Julia.

"Sorry about that, Julia." Called Hwoarang.

"Is okay, it just an accident."

"That is so better." Jin said as he rubs Julia's head.

"Great, you give me a head message, Jin."

"Why, thanks of course."

The children kept continuing on their afternoon adventures outside.

===Xiaoyu's room===

Xiaoyu thinks to herself "I know is been a hard day with Julia playing with my computer and said that she is a computer nerd. So sweet."

(phone rings)

"Hello."

"Hi mom, how are you been… Is Dad is okay? …. I'm okay… So did you and dad have a great time with you…"

Julia walks in to her door and saw the Chinese teenager talking to her mom on the phone.

"Xiaoyu." Julia said

"Hold on Julia" Xiaoyu back on her phone. "So I call you back mom. I just made two new friends. Bye."

(hangs up)

"I am from China, right and I go to school to speak Japanese." she said.

"You did? You sound like you are a foreign exchange student living in The famous Heihachi Mishima's mansion. You know his son, Kazuya is sent to kill my tribe and end up got arrested for murder by the Number 1 Cop in the International league of Police Force, Lei Wulong." she said.

"Lei Wulong? He participated in the 2nd tournament with your mother." Xiaoyu added

"Yes but here's the catch, Since the 1st tournament, A ninja named Kunimistu stole her amulet which brings back the tribe's soul."

"Wow she did. And so did you wanted to enter the tournament to bring back the pendant right." said Xiaoyu.

"Right." said Julia.

Julia plops on Xiaoyu's bed.

"Ahh… I have fun with you and the guys today. We should do this again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, what?"

"I'm having my 18th birthday at the estate tomorrow. Right here … you know this."

" Great, I love parties. Oh wow, That will be great Julia (hugs Julia)."

" Right. But for now, I'm taking a bath and get ready for bed. So, Good night Xiao-Xiao."

"Good night."

Xiaoyu is wearing her white with red polka dotted longsleeved nightgown.

Jin wearing his black pajamas (both long sleeved shirt and pants)

Hwoarang is wearing his gray sweater and black pants

Julia is wearing the same thing as Xiaoyu's but in a Native American pattern.

The gang had fell asleep in their assigned beds. I wonder why Hwoarang stills sleep with a teddy bear?

The answer is, HE'S STILL A CHILDISH PERSON WHO PICKS ON FIGHTS AND LISTENS TO ROCK MUSIC.

Coming up next: Julia's 18th birthday party.


	3. Julia's 18th birthday

Weekend at the Mishima Mansion Part 3: Julia's 18th birthday

_Julia is wearing her Black 80's sweater dress with bright SATIN APPLIQUES, neon biker shorts and neon green converse._

_Jin is wearing his White opened shirt and black slacks with his dress shoes._

_Hwoarang is wearing his white t-shirt that says "Far Enough" and Black shorts. His hair is down with a headband._

_Xiaoyu is wearing her NEON GRAFFITI PULLOVER with Black shorts and her Chinese flats._

_

* * *

_

====At night===

The gang are ready for Julia's birthday party. Is a perfect night for her party just in time tonight.

Hwoarang is calling all the guest and passing out invitations to everyone.

Julia is in her room.

Jin, Xiaoyu and the workers are helping for the party.

Julia thinks to herself "I can not wait for this moment, spirits. Today is my 18th birthday and this is going to be a surprise."

Julia thinks what the party is about. While taking a nap, She spots her old friends back from Arizona and a crowd gather for Julia's 17th birthday.

One of the fat guys were eating all the cake. The other eats chips and drink all the dip. Three fat guys just age 2 boxes of pizza. Then the thugs came and ruin the party and end they got arrested by Lei Wulong.

* * *

.

Back in the present.

"Oh my god, this is a dream. A bad dream." Julia sighed."

Julia walks in and saw Hwoarang, Jin and Xiaoyu in party hats near her door.

"Surprise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JULIA!" screamed the Trio

"Oh my god, I'M 18! AAAAHHH!"

"We got a party downstairs and everyone is waiting. We got music, dancing, Entertainment and getting drunk. WOO HOO!" excited Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, This is a Julia's party, not a go-and-get-drunk-all-you want. Party." Jin said to the Korean.

" Son of a (bleep)." yelled the Korean

"(Bleep) you." replied back by the Japanese.

"Up yours, Kazama."

'I'm going to KICK YOU ASS AGAIN, HWOARANG!"

"SO DO I. WANNA FIGHT!"

"Bring it on, bring it on!"

"All right, Hwoarang and Jin that's enough. I don't want to see you guys fighting again. Promise me?" said Julia.

"We promise not to fight again." said the boys.

As the teens walked downstairs where they find the guest for Julia's birthday party.

===Downstairs==

There 110 guest that Hwoarang invited. Some who participated in the king of iron fist tournament 3 and a few of Xiaoyu, Jin, and Julia's friends.

Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang and The Guest sings Happy birthday to you.

"I….. I… Can't believe is my birthday. Thank you everyone for planning for me." cried Julia.

"Make a wish, Julia." said Julia's old friend, Nathan.

"Okay." she said

Julia make a wish and blow out the candles as everyone cheers and appualds.

"Hey let's have a party." said Suki (Jin's old friend from middle school)

The loud music plays as everyone dances.

Hwoarang drinks 6 bottles of beer and gets laid by Anna.

"I wanna have sex with you right now. Oh my god." said Hwoarang in a drunked voice.

(Grabs Anna's Huge Breast)

"GO ON WITH YOURSELF, YOU PERVERT! (Slaps Hwoarang)." Yelled Anna.

Hwoarang went in to the bathroom and throws up.

He founds a boy and a girl having sex in Jin's room.

(SEX MOANS AND BED SQUEAKING IN JIN'S ROOM)

Hwoarang thinks to himself "Oh (Bleep), not in Kazama's room."

Jin went to his room and found two teenagers (Mitarou and Ayame) having sex.

"OH MY GOD! YOU… AND YOUUU….. OH NO! I'M TURNING TO THE DEVIL." Shirek Jin as a girl.

Jin clutches his arm which has the devil marking **(That's why Kazuya and Jun are having sex during the second iron fist tournament and Jin has his devil marking because Kazuya has the Devil Gene.)**and turns to the Devil Jin.

"Oh my god. You turned to the devil?" said Mitarou.

"Why yes, of course. I'm going to kill you." said Jin in his devil form

Ayame putting her clothes on"What happen to you? Are you evil?"

"Why yes! I must destroyed you." said Jin in his demoic voice.

Jin killed Mitarou

Jin backs to his human form. "Oh my god, I did mean to you... (he begins crying.) "Oh no, he's dead.

"Shall I carried you to the Hospital, I know I got my driver's license the other day." responded Ayame.

"Go ahead, carry him to the Hospital. Instead." said Jin.

"Okay, is a deal." said Ayame.

Ayame carries Mitarou to the hospital where he later died.

**===Back at the party===**

Julia is having a great time

Xiaoyu dances with everyone

Everyone smashes all of Heihachi's stuff and having sex in his bedroom.

Outside of the mansion, The Tekken force, The Police Officers and of course, Heihachi Mishima.

Heihachi booming his voice" ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY OUT AND STAY OUT! GO HOME!"

All awing and complaining at once.

"No c'mon man. This is a party and we are having fun." said Daquan.

"Too bad, get YOUR BLACK (BLEEPING BLEEP) OUT TO AMERICA.

"WELL YOU OLD PIECE OF (BLEEP)."

Heihachi preforms a lighting screw uppercut on Foreign exchange student who attends the school that he built.

Later he kicks everybody out except Julia, Xiaoyu, Jin and Hwoarang….. No wait a minute, Heihachi heard sex noises and bed squeaks in his room and also broking vases and art work.

Heihachi barges to his room and saw a sex party.

"THAT IS IT! NO MORE SEXUAL INTERCOURSES IN THIS (BLEEPING) ROOM!"Boomed Heihachi.

Everyone went silent as they put their normal clothes on.

"But why, sir. Do you love us. Please…." said the Asian man.

The man is about to shake hands with Heihachi. "Well, well , well, How about…. This" Heihachi points out on the volcano outside.

==Outside===

And you were right. Is The Mishima family tradition, Throwing off in high places.

Heihachi who is holding the Asian man who was in his early 20's "My son done this since he was a little boy and you are , Guys. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Everyone is falling in the cliff.

**Another Tekken ending: A Party's fall.**

**===Back at the Estate===**

**The house is back clean as normal. Thanks to the helpers at the Estate**

"Ahh, what a vacation. What a vacation… Ahh." relieved Heihachi as he sat to his bed.

As the four young fighters came and hug him "Good Night, Heihachi Mishima We love you."

Heihachi is wearing his silk pajamas with a robe.

"OH NO, NOT AGAIN. Went to sleep.

The kids are get ready for bed. As the 1st weekend wraped up. Hwoarang and Julia retured back to their hometown...Well, they are staying in the mansion too until the thrid tournament ends.

* * *

**Coming up next, Heihachi is home, Training and the main chapter….. THE TOURNAMENT.**


End file.
